


Dr Stone- Amazon Bimbo Empire

by snakebit1995



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Empire Building, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Sex, Side Story, intersects with main canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Kagayaku Hoseki is a shy girl with high political aspirations, but when she's petrified and later awakens as an Amazon woman brimming with confidence and strength she sets out to found her ideal nation, an Empire of Amazons.Contains- Bimbofication, Sex, Amazons
Kudos: 14
Collections: Snakebit1995's Annon Bimboverses





	1. Awakening

Kagayaku Hoseki, usually just Kaga, was just a simple Political Science major at the University of Tokyo. She had big dreams of being a big player in the political scene, even becoming Prime Minister one day. The issue was that unlike her dreams which were big, she was not. She was often over looked for being plain, short and skinny. It wasn't that people wanted to ignore her she just sort of faded into the background a lot. She was short barely passing five feet, with long black hair and thick bangs that always got in her eyes. Usually, she’d be found wearing thick sweaters and knee length skirts, she was a wallflower through and through.

“What’s the point.” She sighed a bit looking at how few votes she got when running for a member of the school government “No one takes me seriously even though I have good ideas about sustainability and expansion, it’s like I’m invisible.”

She stood up and wandered around to a quiet part of campus to be left alone. She just wished people would listen to her and look to her.

“I don’t want to sound stuck up but I’m smarter than half these cheerleaders and bimbos, if I was running things grades would go up, people would be safer and things would be regimented like they need to, none of this partying and dating stuff, we’d be efficient and calculated in our choices but with a degree of freedom.”

She sat there eating her lunch alone when suddenly a chill ran up her spine.

“What’s that?” she tilted her head as some sort of pink light cascaded over the horizon “Is that an explosion?”

Before she could even get up the light crashed over her, and everything went blank.

* * *

**OVER 3700 YEARS LATER**

For a while nothing happened, and Kagayaku felt stuck, she was sure something terrible had happened but her body was unable to move, still her innate curiosity and worry kept her from fading, then one day something astounding happened and she awoke.

“Huh?” the girl felt herself break free from a stony shell “What happened?”

She rubbed her eyes for a bit to focus but as her vision cleared, she saw something that made her scream.

“AHH!” she yelled seeing large hands before her.

She was in some sort of gave and looking around she found a large puddle, looking into it she saw her reflection and yelled again.

It looked like her face peering back but it was more refined and womanlier, less meek and childish, her body was revealed to her as well, she was larger and bulkier looking yet she could see she was curvy, her flat bust pushing out into two big cups, her ass would be able to fill out any pair of jeans and most notably her body was taller and far more muscular with hard abs, big biceps and a swelled set of thighs. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders as she saw a strange black crack like scar across her collar bones.

“What happened to me?” She said speaking in a voice that was also deeper and gruffer than she’d been used too, like her body it was feminine but still projected strength “I’m some kind of…Amazon?”

Walking out of the cave the nude girl looked at the landscape, it was like a jungle but had mountainous growth around it too, in the distance she could hear the crashing of waves.

“What’s happened?” she wondered “Where even am I?”

The girl walked around, occasionally she’s passed a statue of a person, face frozen in fear, eventually she found collapsed ruins and more and she started putting two and two together.

“So somehow that light froze us all into stone statues and the world stopped, by why did I wake up, and is there anyone else?”

Going back to the cave she awoke in Kagayaku saw a dripping water, nearby there was another statue and when she placed it under the water it started to crack and soon the woman inside was free, like Kagayaku she was tall, muscular and beautiful.

“That thing turned us into stone statues but when free we become Amazons?” she deduced “And this magic water must be how we were freed, hmm?”

“Thanks for the help.” The other girl said “But now what.”

“The world has gone back to zero it would seem.” The tall girl smirked “Well that’s fortuitous, with this we can start from scratch with knowledge from the future basically…I could shape the world in my image.”

“Your image?” the other girl asked.

“Of course.” Kagayaku put the girl in a headlock “After all I saved you, and I think I’m stronger, only seems fair I lead.”

The girl blushed a bit as her head was pushed against the other girl’s bosom.

“Y-Yes boss.”

She walked across the rocky jungle floor with her new companion.

“What’s your name by the way?” she asked the girl, a younger woman with short jet-black hair cut into a bob, her body was thinner than Kagayaku’s but still toned as well, though she was more tanned.

“I’m Masumi Kitabayashi.” She explained “I’m…I was a freshman at Tokyo university on a swimming scholarship but well, I have a feeling that won’t matter now.”

Kagayaku introduced herself in return and told her new ally her plan, right now they had no idea where they were or how they got here, but she had an idea, there was a girl she had a couple classes with that was a well-known genius, a foreign student there on research grants and scholarships that would surely be able to help them.

The walked around the ruined jungle and eventually found who they were looking for. Using their newfound strength the girls moved her back to the gave and were able to start trying to awaken her.

“Hope this works.” Kaga said “We need answers and this girl will be able to get them I’m sure of it.”

“And after we wake her up?” Masumi asked.

“Food, Shelter, clothes.” Kagayaku held up her fingers “Then we can get to work on my empire.”

“Empire?” the swimmer asked.

“Resources might be scarce and we have a physical advantage now against other people stuck in this world, we can use that chip to position ourselves in a place of power, from there we can establish government, economics, science and more to stake a claim in this world with a new nation all our own.”

“Is that the right idea?”

“Why would it not be, are you nervous about something?” Kagayaku lifted the girl’s chin “Don’t be I’ll protect you if you’re worried.”

“N-No it’s not it’s just…a whole Empire seems ambitious.”

“I’ve always had big desires.” Kagayaku laughed “The corrupt old men that ruined the previous world of old have been wiped out, now with us in charge we can make this world perfect, and those who help me…will be handsomely rewarded.”

Masumi blushed feeling the stronger woman rubbing her thigh and leaning closer. She had been feeling uncomfortably aroused since she awoke from her petrification and now it was clear Kagayaku was to, and neither of them seemed nervous about making a move.

“HMMM!” Kaga kissed her, rather aggressively at first before calming down a bit and making it more relaxed and tender.

They both started reaching up and grabbing at their breasts, Kagayaku’s far larger than her associates, still Masumi found herself enjoying how her strong hands sank into surprisingly supple flesh.

The two kissed fore a bit before Kagayaku broke the lip lock and started pushing the swimmer towards her crotch.

“I’ve never done something like this with a girl.” She blushed.

“Don’t worry, neither have I.” The aspiring Empress said spreading her legs and shoving the woman’s head against her snatch “OHH!”

Masumi was ashamed to admit she had a general idea of how to preform in this situation due to watching some adult films, but her technique was surprising, the way her tongue natural wagged back and forth, licking and lapping at the smooth wet folds, occasionally flicking at the clit as well. She felt the boss’ strong hand push on the back of her head as her own grasping claws found a brace on the woman’s muscular thighs.

The two Amazons loudly moaned together as Kagayaku was eaten out, a warm and wet tongue slithering around inside her giving her sensations she never would have expected. She’d been in the closet in the past but now she had nothing to hide and she adored it.

“That’s right lick my pussy.” She moaned holding Masumi’s head close whole still fondling one of her own tits “Hmm, such big round titties, this body…these urges it…amazing!”

She felt a rush of juices pour our of her as her muscular body briefly tensed up in pleasure and excitement, her first stone age orgasm rolling through her body. She saw the sloppy wet face of Masumi and couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s not a bad look for you.” She chuckled before kissing her again.

She was about to return the favor when she heard a cracking sound, looking over they saw the statue shatter and another new Amazon be reborn.

The woman stood up, mumbling in some unfamiliar language before her annoyance faded, she studied the two Japanese women and then herself before sighing. The woman was a bit out of place in Japan, her skin was very fair and pale, and her hair was long and naturally blonde, her body was the shortest of the three but sported a hefty bulk that seemed a bit out of place on her all things considered.

“I had an inkling something strange was going on.” She looked over at them “Names please.”

The two introduced themselves.

“Ah I remember you from that civil service class.” The woman said “Kagayaku.”

“I remember you as well.” She said “Stella.”

The girl looked at Masumi “I am Stella Bloomquist, I was here studying to get a masters in biology but it seems that will have to wait for now.”

Kagayaku explained more the Masumi while Stella looked around outside, the blonde was Swedish, here in Japan to get her masters but they met in a mandatory class Stella had to take for credits. They weren’t really friendly but they were acquainted enough, still Stella was a genius, her main field was biology but specifically botany, that didn’t stop her from having a good range of skills.

“It would appear we’ve been frozen well over 3000 years probably closer to 4000 if I was making a rough estimate.” Stella said as Masumi weaved the three some clothes from leaves “Those can irritate the skin try those vines over there.”

“I had a feeling it was something like that.” Kagayaku sighed.

“There’s a lot of research to do before I can be sure though.” Stella said “For now it would seem that nature has simply reclaimed the area, possibly the whole globe if that light hit outside of Japan as well.”

“We’ve got a lot of work to do if we’re gonna rebuild civilization in a useful way.” Kagayaku smiled “With women…Amazon women at the top.”

“I see, so that is your goal.” Stella hummed taking a skirt from Masumi “If it leads to interesting things for me to research then I will find that acceptable.”

“Once we get out bearing and get going you can do all the research you want.” Kaga laughed.

“Wonderful.” Stella smirked a bit “I’m most interested in learning about these bodies, why are we so physically imposing, does it happen to men as well or merely females? How does it occur? So many questions to dig into.”

That day, in that cave the Amazon Empire was birthed by a reborn young woman, and soon her influence would grow even more.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Something new, this story will have a main cast of OCs but it will also frequently intersect with the main ‘canon’ plot. So look forward to it.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Testing Limits

With Stella awakened Kagayaku and Masumi had a much-needed new ally, one that could use her superior intellect to allow them to obtain much needed information on the area and its resources.

“Without a proper lab doing much experimentation will be difficult.” Stella admitted.

“Well frankly a lab’s way off.” Kaga told her “I mean we barely have clothes, but I do think getting answers to a lot of this stuff is of major importance.”

“I will examine what I can about our bodies.” Stella said as they stood outside the cave “In the mean time we will need to begin gathering useful resources, food and water being the most critical.”

The other girls nodded.

“Hear that?” Kagayaku paused and listen “Sounds like…waves on the shore?”

They followed the sound for about a mile and saw the shoreline.

“Makes sense we were in Tokyo so this must be Tokyo bay.” Masumi said “It’s much more pristine looking now.”

“Thousands of years have passed with no human interaction; I’d wager the local wildlife has reclaimed the seas.” Stella said “This is fortunate for us.”

“Right, basically free food.” Kagayaku laughed “Good thing we’ve got a champion swimmer here.”

“Me?” Masumi said “I’m a swimmer not a fisherman, I mean I did a little with my dad as a kid but-.”

“Give it a try, cause if you can’t then we’re probably gonna starve.” Kagayaku gave her an order “We’ll stay on the shore.”

“Good, while you hunt for food, I will examine miss Kagayaku.” Stella said “Perhaps at least a cursory physical exam will produce useful information.”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Masumi sighed looking around “Maybe I can fashion something to do a little spear fishing.”

“While she does that you and I will study our bodies.” Stella told the would-be empress.

“That a pick-up line?” she laughed.

“No, no it is not.” Stella said matter of factly “Now undress so I may see your body.”

“Whatever you say Doc.” Kagayaku smiled.

“I never completed my doctorate.” Stella sighed as the taller girl undressed.

Kaga shrugged a bit and put her leafy clothing off to the side, she stood near Stella, looking down on her, literally.

“Musculature is incredibly well defined.” Stella said looking at her first before her hands inevitably reached out to caress her body.

“Ohh~” The taller woman moaned softly as Stella’s hands ran across her abs.

“It would seem the skin is also more sensative than it was in the past.” The genius casually noted as she touched Kagayaku all over.

“If you wanted to feel my up you could have just said so.” She laughed.

“This is a serious investigative tactic.” Stella shot her a look “Now, given my own appearance I take it you did not look like this prior to the petrification incident.”

“Nope, I was way shorter, super skinny and didn’t have these rocking curves.” Kagayaku said “Honestly I feel way more confident too, like I used to get nervous talking to people but now it feels so natural.”

“A curious change.” Stella looked the girl over from behind “Hmm, what’s this?”

“What?” Kaga asked.

“This mark.” Stella ran a finger down the tall girl’s spine, a shiver running through her muscles “it’s like a scar, I noticed one on that swimmer’s ankle and I have something similar on my body as well. I postulate that it might be some sort of after effect marking of the Petrification. It will require a larger sample size, now I wish to test some other things, these muscles seem strong, but are they? we must do some exercising, and by we…”

“You mean me?” Kagayaku laughed “Alright then."

* * *

While Stella ran Kagayaku through a workout, Masumi had made her way a few yards out to see with a spear she’d fashioned out of a large stick and some rock shards.

“Feels nice to be in the water.” She said kicking her feet to float in place “Well, better get started, HAAAAA!”

She took in a deep breath and dove under the water. She opened her eyes and felt the slight sting of salty water as she looked around and saw some fish flutter by. She’d been swimming since she was just a kid so she was more than at home in the water, though she was used to a bit of a thinner body so it took her a moment to orient herself a little before she started kicking her feet to head down towards the rocks.

Something she noticed quickly was that she felt faster in the water, like her kicks and strokes had more power behind them and pushed her farther, this was something she was happy to get behind. The second thing she noticed as she dove deeper was the feel like she didn’t need to surface for air yet, she had always been able to hold her breath for a while but she’d been under for nearly three minutes which was well above the average time for a normal human.

Swimming under the water she found some of the rocky caves that had formed along the shore, she was sure that in the last 3000 years wildlife had thoroughly reclaimed these areas and the geography was different as well but she knew where to look and peering into some of the rocks she managed to scatter the fish. Reacting quickly, she thrust her makeshift spear out and stabbed through a sea bass, a cloud of red flushing out into the water around her.

“HMPH!” she felt her breath starting to weaken after nearly ten minutes underwater and opted to surface with her catch.

Breaking the waves, she got her head above water and took a few breaths.

“Damn that felt good.” She shook her hair a bit “Felt like I was practically a mermaid under there.”

Stepping out onto the shore she felt the sand on the soles of her feet as her naked body dripped dry in the sun. She had drifted a bit but easily found her way back to Kagayaku and Stella.

“One hundred.” Kaga was doing pushups on the sand with Stella sitting nearby counting “That enough yet?”

“Very well, I can conclude our bodies are fine tuned for athletics and physical use.” Stella said.

“That might explain why I was able to hold my breath for almost ten minutes.” Masumi said “I managed to catch something.”

“Something to fill out bellies besides berries I suppose.” Kagayaku said.

“I believe I can create a fire, please give me a few moments.” Stella nodded.

After letting the Swedish girl work the three set up a minicamp with a fire and leaf bedding near the cave they awoke from.

“The next thing I wish to learn is the awakening process.” Stella said as they sat for dinner as the sun was setting on their first day in the new world.

“Yeah, I put you guys under that drip and the stone broke off.” Kagayaku said.

“I’ll have to examine it more.” Stella said seeing a bat fly out of the cave “I wonder…never mind it’s irrelevant to the two of you at the moment.”

“So, I gotta ask, now what?” Masumi said “Are we just supposed to live int eh jungle now?”

“Don’t be silly.” Kagayaku loudly laughed “I’ve got big plans like I said, my empire, a future of my making.”

She started explaining all the old political ideas she had, funding for education, how she planned to overhaul the legislative bodies and consolidate power under a more effective ruler and more.

“I don’t really understand politics or stuff like that so I guess it’s a good idea?” Masumi shrugged.

“Interesting, you certainly have useful outlooks.” Stella said “So long as I am capable of conducting studies on this world, I do not care what you do with it politically.”

“Great, so we’ll all work on my Amazon Empire.” Kagayaku laughed “I like the sound of a place where women are on top, strong confident and of course sexy.”

Kagayaku smiled at the two.

“Still, we have to get to work tomorrow.” Kagayaku said “No empire can be run out of a cave; we’ll need some real shelter soon.”

“And clothes not made out of leaves.” Masumi adjusted her top a bit.

“Tomorrow I will throw myself into research on the stone revival situation.” Stella said “Once that is done, we can begin seeking out more useful additions to the empire to help accomplish those major starting goals. Food, Shelter and Clothing.”

“I’ll be counting on you, head researcher.” Kagayaku smirked before lowering her gaze a bit “Still if I revived…odds are I’m not the only one.”

Masumi grew quiet and Stella nodded.

“Well, we can cross that bridge when we come to it.” Their empress said “With Negotiations ideally but if that fails…we could flex our muscle.”

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
